tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Terranort
(Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = Humano |Alignment & Role = Mal Vilão |Class = Keyblade Wielder |Armor = |Family/Relatives = Xehanort (Mente e coração); Terra (Corpo e coração); Ansem (Heartless); Xemnas (Nobody) |Likes = Trevas |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Pesquisador |Rival = |Archenemy = Sora |Master = Ansem the Wise |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Foco ofensivo com a Keyblade |Powers = Diversas Técnicas e Mágicas com o uso da Keyblade |Weapons = No Name |Energys = 気 KI マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Dark.png Trevas (Afinidade) Arquivo:Earth.png Terra Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio |Origin = Kingdom Hearts |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2007 }} '"Xehanort"' ''(ゼアノート Zeanōto) , também se referido como Terra-Xehanort (テラ=ゼアノート Tera-Zeanōto), Terranort (テラノート Teranōto) ou Ansem (アンセム Ansemu), é o resultado de Xehanort forçar seu coração no corpo de Terra. Tecnicamente ele é a forma humana de Ansem e Xemnas, e portanto o principal antagonista de The King of Cartoons 2006 e 2007 na fanfic, que equivalem aos jogos Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts II respectivamente. Aparência A aparência de Terranort é idêntica à de Terra, apenas com cabelos prateados, olhos amarelos e orelhas pontudas. Ele também tem uma notável semelhança com o Mestre Xehanort em sua juventude, e alguns de seus traços físicos são posteriormente levados para Ansem e Xemnas. Como aprendiz de Ansem the Wise, Xehanort usa um jaleco branco com mangas bastante folgadas que estão parcialmente fechadas. Ele usa botas pretas que são idênticas às usadas por Ansem, Xemnas e os membros da Organization XIII, com um forro branco/prateado ao longo do topo e um recuo nas laterais. Por baixo do casaco, Xehanort usa um colete cinza sobre uma camisa branca, junto com um lenço roxo em volta do pescoço. Durante esse tempo, seu cabelo é usado por muito tempo, com duas franja emoldurando seu rosto. Seus olhos foram de amarelo para marrom e seu cabelo ficou mais branco. Seu cabelo também ostenta três pontas voltadas para trás, uma no topo de sua cabeça e uma de cada lado, logo acima de suas orelhas. Personalidade Após seu "nascimento" em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Terranort parece manter a personalidade do Mestre Xehanort, incluindo seu conhecimento das trevas, sendo assim uma mera encarnação mais jovem do idoso Keyblade Master. A única diferença é a interferência ocasional de Terra, mostrada quando Terranort brevemente pergunta a Aqua quem ele é, e quando ele é brevemente forçado a ficar parado durante a luta subsequente com ela. Pouco depois de Terranort ser derrotado por Lingering Will, e perder algumas de suas memórias, ele acaba em Radiant Garden, e começa a questionar sua existência ao encontrar Aqua - estrangulando-a. No momento em que ele é encontrado por Braig, Dilan e Ansem, ele perdeu todas as suas memórias - exceto pelo nome "Xehanort", embora em um ponto, Braig insinua que a amnésia é um mero ardil. Como um dos aprendizes de Ansem, Xehanort parece ter tido uma atitude muito profissional e sensata, demonstrada por sua determinação em seus estudos. Ele parecia ser facilmente incomodado por Braig e mostrou-se igualmente interessado na escuridão dos corações como sua encarnação original. Xehanort parecia frustrado quando Ansem o proibiu de continuar seus estudos e experimentos e, finalmente, desobedeceu seu mestre. Ao falar com Xemnas, Ansem the WIse refere-se a Xehanort como um "tolo" e que qualquer mundo dele "seria um império de ignorância". História Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep A fim de substituir seu corpo envelhecido e moribundo e sobreviver à segunda Keyblade War, o Mestre Xehanort leva Terra a ser seduzido pela escuridão, eventualmente conseguindo assim como é derrotado pelo jovem em Keyblade Graveyard. Perfurando a Keyblade No Name em si mesmo, ele libera seu coração e o lança no corpo da Terra, criando "Terranort". No entanto, a raiva de Terra reanimou sua ex-armadura como Lingering Will, que ataca Terranort e o derrota. Na ravina abaixo, Aqua e Ventus conseguem derrotar Vanitas e destruir a χ-blade, criando uma tempestade que varre Terranort para o Radiant Garden. Depois que Aqua protege um Ven em estado catatônico dentro do Castle Oblivion, o coração de Terra clama a ela para colocar um fim em seu corpo possuído. Ela o encontra, amnésico, na Praça Central de Radiant Garden, mas ele a ataca quando o coração de Xehanort se agita. Ela luta contra ele enquanto o coração de Terra luta por dentro, e o frustrado Terranort usa sua Keyblade para se livrar da influência de Terra, inadvertidamente convocando um dilúvio de escuridão que o arrasta para o Realm of Darkness. Aqua o segue e o envia de volta para o Realm of Light usando sua Keyblade Armor e Keyblade, enquanto ela mesma se afunda na escuridão. Terranort é mais uma vez encontrado comatoso e amnésico na Praça Central, desta vez por seu co-conspirador Braig, que leva Dilan e seu mestre, Ansem the Wise, para a localização do jovem. Apenas capaz de lembrar o nome "Xehanort", que ele trata como seu, Terranort é levado de volta ao castelo de Ansem, onde ele é curado e se torna um dos melhores aprendizes do rei, servindo como assistente de pesquisa ao lado dos outros aprendizes, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus e Ienzo. Algum tempo depois, no coração de Xehanort, os corações do Mestre Xehanort e de Terra discutem sobre o destino de Terra, ambos certos de que um dia eles sozinhos conseguirão seus objetivos, e o Mestre idoso percebe que o coração de Eraqus também se enraizou em seu corpo compartilhado. No mundo físico, Braig tenta discernir se "Xehanort" é verdadeiramente amnésico, ou possivelmente na verdade Terra, mas um Xehanort confuso dá de ombros, convencendo Braig a esperar o tempo certo. Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Nos restos de Enchanted Dominion, Aqua encontra fantasmas de Terra e Ventus, perseguindo-os através da floresta. Quando ela os alcança, Terra pergunta a Aqua se ela pode vê-lo. Aqua menciona que ela pode, junto com Ventus, mas Terra é incapaz de ver Ventus. Questionando onde ele está, Aqua diz a ele que os mundos sucumbiram, e ela não tem certeza se ele é o verdadeiro Terra. Terra insiste que ele é, mas também afirma que ele não é ele mesmo e que o coração dela está mostrando-o do jeito que ela se lembra dele. Ele explica que seu coração está amarrado à escuridão e que o Ventus ao lado dele deve ser uma ilusão criada por seu coração. Aqua se pergunta se isso significa que Ventus e Terra estão seguros no mundo exterior, e enquanto Terra pensa assim, ele avisa que Xehanort está à procura de Ventus. Como ela explica que ela escondeu Ventus em algum lugar onde ninguém o encontrará, o espírito da Terra se transforma em Terranort. Terranort se pergunta se Ventus está na Chamber of Waking e, quando questionado por Aqua, começa a revelar sua identidade. No entanto, Terra domina o controle de Xehanort, informando Aqua do ardil de Xehanort. Surpreso, Xehanort invoca mãos escuras para arrastar Aqua para a escuridão, mas Terra enfurecido invoca correntes de luz para se defender de Xehanort. Entre Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts A fim de proteger as pessoas de Radiant Garden , Ansem, the Wise, resolveu investigar como a escuridão se origina e se espalha no coração. Xehanort se ofereceu para sujeito a uma série de testes psicológicos, que Ansem e Even esperavam descobrir as memórias reprimidas de Xehanort. Com o encorajamento de Ienzo, Ansem construiu um enorme laboratório, a Chamber of Repose, sob seu castelo, para investigar mais profundamente o coração e as trevas que estão dentro dele. Eventualmente, ele abandonou a pesquisa, considerando-a perigosa demais para continuar. Sem o seu conhecimento, Xehanort e os outros aprendizes decidiram experimentar mais do que Ansem jamais pretendera, sequestrando um grande número de pessoas para testes e realmente cultivando a grande quantia de trevas nos corações. Por volta dessa época, Xehanort e os aprendizes encontraram na praça central, uma adolescente que não tinha lembranças de seu passado. Com Ansem tendo parado suas experiências, Xehanort aproveitou a oportunidade para continuar o trabalho de Ansem fazendo experimentos nesta garota. Eventualmente, Xehanort chegou a acreditar que a menina, conhecida apenas como Subject X, vinha não apenas de outro mundo, mas de outro tempo, a Era dos Contos de Fada. Os aprendizes tentaram controlar a mente de seus outros súditos e convencê-los a renunciar ao seu senso de identidade, mas isso fez com que os corações dos sujeitos entrassem em colapso, então eles aprisionaram as vítimas atingidas sob o castelo. Subject X não estava entre aqueles cujos corações haviam entrado em colapso, para os quais Xehanort era grato. Xehanort também se disfarçou de Ansem para subverter o Sistema Operacional de Hollow Bastion do rei, que ele usou para reinstalar o malicioso MCP e registrar sua pesquisa secreta em uma continuação dos Relatórios de Ansem. Essas experiências geraram criaturas que Xehanort denominou "Pureblood Heartless". Empolgados, os aprendizes forneceram aos Heartless vítimas para ver como reagiriam, descobrindo que os Heartless se multiplicaram depois de consumirem o coração de suas vítimas, o que os levou a acreditar que esses Heartless eram de fato manifestações das trevas dentro dos corações. Investigações posteriores com os Heartless os levaram a descobrir a Keyhole de Radiant Garden sob o castelo na forma de uma porta que Xehanort de alguma forma abriu. Eles deduziram que continha o coração do mundo e permitiram que os Heartless o adulterassem, fazendo com que as paredes entre os mundos começassem a se deteriorar em uma chuva de Gummi Blocks. Os aprendizes começaram a estudar esses blocos, ao mesmo tempo em que convertiam o Chamber of Repose em uma fábrica de Heartless, que usavam os Pureblood Heartless para criar novos e sintéticos Heartless, que Xehanort rotulou com uma insígnia e recebeu o nome "Emblem Heartless". Xehanort e os aprendizes apresentaram a Ansem alguns dos resultados de suas pesquisas, como a existência dos Heartless e a porta abaixo do castelo. No entanto, Ansem suspeitava que o experimento estava ligado à crescente instabilidade dos mundos (Em TKOC isso resultou na instabilidade da forma completa do Planeta Terra, o fragmentando futuramente em 2006), e suas suspeitas acabaram por levá-lo a descobrir que seus aprendizes estavam seqüestrando as cobaias. Atormentado, ele ordenou que eles parassem o experimento e destruíssem sua pesquisa, Ansem então isolou o laboratório. Depois que Subject X desapareceu. Xehanort acreditava que ela tinha sido escondida por Ansem, embora ela tivesse sido levada por Braig. Mais tarde, Mickey Mouse chegou ao Radiant Garden através do Gummi Ship, buscando a fonte da escuridão que começara a ameaçar os mundos (Ou o Planeta, em TKOC). Ansem e Mickey tiveram uma longa conversa em seu estudo sobre a Keyblade, a Gummi Ship e a estabilidade dos mundos, sobre os quais um intrigado Xehanort aparentemente escutou. No final da conversa, Xehanort interrompeu para pedir que Ansem reconsiderasse terminar suas experiências, mas foi veementemente negado. Frustrado, Xehanort secretamente retornou aos Relatórios de Ansem, registrando os detalhes da conversa de Ansem e Mickey sob o pretexto de que ele mesmo era Ansem. No entanto, seguindo o conselho de Mickey, Ansem revisou os dados da pesquisa sobre o Sistema Operacional de Hollow Bastion, descobrindo os acréscimos de Xehanort ao seu relatório e as verdadeiras profundidades da depravação de seus aprendizes. Não mais capazes de se esconder, os aprendizes baniram Ansem para o Realm of Darkness, a fim de continuar suas pesquisas. Xehanort abriu a Chamber of Repose, e construiu um quarto na parte de trás para esconder a Keyblade Armor e a Keyblade de Aqua. Querendo buscar o "mundo dos Heartless" e ganhar poder sobre a escuridão, Xehanort decidiu rastrear o Keyblade Master e as Princesses of Heart. A fim de fazê-lo, ele resolveu abandonar seu corpo e se tornar um Heartless. A essa altura, ele havia recuperado sua Keyblade e possivelmente suas memórias. Escolhendo trazer os outros aprendizes com ele, ele rouba seus corações enquanto finalmente abandona seu nome e vocalmente levando o de seu antigo mestre, Ansem, para a confusão de Braig. No processo, isso criou os primeiros seis membros da Organization XIII, assim como seus Heartless. O próprio Xehanort foi dividido em Xemnas e Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, cada um dos quais tentou obter Kingdom Hearts à sua maneira. Depois de incluir Marluxia na Organização, o Nobody de Braig, Xigbar, questiona o Nobody de Ienzo, Zexion, para descobrir o que ele sabe sobre o quarto particular de Xemnas na Chamber of Repose, e menciona as experiências que Xehanort e outros aprendizes tiveram lá. TKOC 2006/Kingdom Hearts O Heartless Ansem continua as ambições de sua forma humana, sob a identidade do rei de Radiant Garden, na tentativa de obter o poder de Kingdom Hearts e controlar todas as trevas. Mas é derrotado por Sora e Vinix. TKOC 2007/Kingdom Hearts II Enquanto tentam recuperar dados dos Heartless e Organization XIII do computador de Hollow Bastion, Vinix, Sora, e seus companheiros são sugados para Space Paranoids e encontram Tron, que os informa sobre a história do Sistema Operacional de Hollow Bastion, e pede que eles encontrem a senha para o D.T.D. dataspace. Ao investigar a sala de Ansem the Wise, Sora encontra uma pintura de Xehanort, que eles acreditam ser "Ansem". Depois de retornar a Tron e ajudá-lo a derrotar o MCP, Tron o informa de que "Ansem" foi responsável pela instalação do MCP, mas quando eles retornam ao Rei Mickey com suas descobertas, ele esclarece que o homem que eles acreditam ser Ansem era na verdade, o aprendiz do verdadeiro rei. Furioso, Sora olha para o aprendiz como a causa de todo o caos e do sofrimento de seus amigos. Pouco depois, uma enorme horda de Heartless ataca a cidade e os heróis correm para investigar. Enquanto o castelo está vazio, Xemnas entra sorrateiramente para acessar a Chamber of Repose, que ele desbloqueia usando uma senha contendo os nomes de Xehanort e os outros cinco aprendizes. Enquanto ele viaja para o quarto que ele construiu, ele se lembra do dia em que Mickey se encontrou com Ansem e Xehanort. Quando Xemnas aparece mais tarde nas profundezas escuras, Mickey reconhece seu rosto como o do aprendiz de Ansem, e finalmente recorda seu nome, "Xehanort". Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Quando Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo e Lea revivem na fábrica de Heartless, eles rapidamente percebem que Xehanort, Braig e Isa estão desaparecidos. Reconhecendo a traição de Xehanort, Lea resolve ir procurar apenas por Braig e Isa. Quando Sora se aproxima do final de seu sonho de The World That Never Was, Xemnas aparece ao lado de Xigbar e relembra os experimentos originais dos aprendizes. Mais tarde, quando Mickey confronta o Mestre Xehanort, o Mestre ressuscitado menciona Terra como seu receptáculo. Poderes e Habilidades Como uma fusão de Terra e Mestre Xehanort, Terranort é capaz de usar muitas das habilidades com a Keyblade, e combina a habilidade mágica do Mestre Xehanort com a agilidade juvenil e a força física de Terra. Terranort usa a Keyblade do Mestre Xehanort, mas costuma executar técnicas de Terra como o Ars Solum, um combo rápido composto de múltiplos hits. Terranort também pode invocar seu "Guardian", um Heartless simbionte nascido do coração de Terra, ele flutua atrás de Terranort e serve como sua principal fonte de ataque e defesa. O poderoso Guardian ataca os inimigos de Terranort com golpes físicos e projéteis de trevas. Mais tarde o Heartless de Terranort, Ansem, herda a capacidade de usar o Guardian. * Sonic Impact - Utiliza o Dash para causar uma poderosa investida no oponente. * Ars Solum - Utiliza um rápido e poderoso combo contra o oponente. * Quake - Cria um rápido terremoto enquanto invoca várias rochas em torno de si que causa dano nos inimigos em volta. * Dark Volley - Dispara diversos projéteis de trevas contra os oponentes. * Curaga - Magia de cura. * Rock Storm - Invoca vários de meteoros que miram em seu alvo. * Dark Impulse - Utiliza trevas em torno de seu corpo e Keyblade e atinge seu oponente com um poderoso combo de ataques, finalizando com um golpe no solo que causa uma erupção de trevas. * Meteor - Evoca um meteoro para cair no campo de batalha e explodir. * Ultima Cannon - Transforma sua Keyblade em um grande canhão que dispara uma um enorme projétil de energia. Com o Guardian * Dark Blow - O Guardian rapidamente da uma investida em sue oponente. * Dark Blast - Dispara projéteis de trevas. * Racing Shockwave - O Guardian dispara um par de ondas de choque verticais em direção ao seu oponente. * Dark Soul - O Guardian dispara dois orbes de trevas em direção seu inimigo. Se a pessoa for atingida, ela poderá perder a visão temporariamente. * Dark Aerial - O Guardian se separa de Terranort para atacar seu oponente por baixo várias vezes. Se a pessoa atingida, o Guardian irá agarrá-la e depois jogá-la no chão, criando uma grande onda de choque. * Phantom Charge - O Guardian se separa de Terranort para pegar seu oponente. Caso a pessoa não consiga escapar, Terranort atacará com Ars Solum. Músicas * Rage Awakened -The Origin- - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep * Rage Awakened - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX * Dimiss - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep * Dimiss - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2007 Galeria Terra-Xehanort_KHBBS.png|Xehanort no corpo de Terra Terra-Xehanort_(with_guardian)_KHBBS.png|Terranort com o Guardian Xehanort KHII.png|Aprendiz de Ansem Trívias * As primeiras frases de Terranort após ser criado espelham o discurso que Ansem deu a Sora quando o menino o confrontou no End of the World em Kingdom Hearts. * O nome "Terranort" é utilizado principalmente pelo fandom de Kingdom Hearts para se referir a esse personagem para distingui-lo do Xehanort original, algumas Wikis mencionam ele como Terra-Xehanort, uma maneira mais profissional de distinguir os personagens. Como Vinix tem conhecimento de como o fandom funciona no Mundo Real, ele chama esse personagem exatamente de Terranort, tornando o "apelido" oficial em TKOC. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Janeiro